Sloth
Sloth is one of the Level Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71267 Level Pack for The Goonies franchise. Background Sloth was first seen annoyed by his brother, Jake Fratelli, who was singing and harassing Sloth as he threw food at him, until Mikey Walsh pushed the food dish back to Sloth with a broom stick after Jake left. Later, Mikey showed the other Goonies Sloth, who then roared at the wall causing them to scream and run out of the door towards the tunnel from an old fireplace. He was later seen again watching TV and roaring until he met one of the Goonies, Chunk, who was captured while trying to get help as instructed by Brand and Mikey. Sloth and Chunk became best friends after Chunk gave Sloth a Baby Ruth candy bar after Sloth saw a chocolate cake on TV. Later, Chunk attempted to call the Police, but Sloth caused the phone to disconnect while eating rocky road ice cream. Soon after, Sloth and Chunk walked past the dangling water pipes, until Sloth pushed the pipes back upward in a fit of rage with his superhuman strength, causing a car crash. He was later seen with Chunk rescuing the Goonies who were forced to walk the plank at the Inferno, before learning that his Mama dropped him as a baby, which could be the reason for his deformed appearance. Sloth helped the Goonies escape the grotto when it started to collapse, much to Chunk's distress. It is confirmed that Sloth with his mother and brothers somehow escaped the collapsing grotto, however, Sloth was mistaken for a criminal but was saved from being arrested by Chunk who told the police to arrest Mama, Jake and Francis Fratelli. Sloth was eventually adopted by Chunk's parents after Chunk told him he loved him and watched the Inferno sailing off to the ocean at sunset, after being trapped in the grotto for centuries as a "Good-bye Goonies and thank you for the marbles" from One-Eyed Willy at the end of the movie. Sloth is now an honorary Goonie after the Goon Docks were saved from foreclosure. World The Goonies: Astoria, Oregon (The Fratelli's Restaurant Basement) Abilities * Super Strength * Super Strength Handles * Grapple * Rope Swings * Dig * Dive * Target *Character Changing (Can change into Mikey, Brand, Mouth, Data, Stef, Andy, and Chunk) Quotes Trivia * He wears a shirt that has the Superman symbol as seen in the final act of The Goonies film. Superman is his favorite superhero. ** Throughout in the merchandise, however, the Superman symbol has been removed; in LEGO Dimensions, it is used due to Warner Bros. owning both franchises. * John Matuszak portrayed Sloth in the film. However, he died due to an accidental propoxyphene overdose on June 17, 1989. He will be voiced by a different voice actor in the game. * It was confirmed by Arthur Parsons in the June 15th, 2016 - IGN E3: 2016 Livestream that Sloth can change into Mikey, Mouth, Data, Brand, Chunk, Andy and Stef by using the Character Selection wheel. * In the New Adventures trailer he had the eyebrow printing missing on his hat/hair combo piece. It was later fixed in his promotional artwork. * His toy tag includes the Goonies logo and the logo's color scheme. * Sloth first appears as a summoned character through the Locate Keystone in the level A Walk In The Park to help catch the Erumpent. * Sloth is one of the few Year 2 characters to not have an accesory. The others are Stripe, Robin (The LEGO Batman Movie), and Michael Knight. * Sloth's Character Showcase theme is "The Theme from The Goonies." Gallery Category:Characters Category:The Goonies Category:The Goonies Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Male Characters Category:2017 Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Index Category:Film Characters Category:Character Changing Ability Category:Physical Characters Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Level Pack Characters Category:Keys Category:Wave 8 Category:Super Strength Ability Category:Summoned Characters Category:Non-Accessory Characters Category:Goonies Category:Super Strength Handles Ability Category:Grapple Ability Category:Digging Ability Category:Underwater Swimming Ability Category:Target Ability Category:Rope Swing Ability